


Judas

by winratiner



Series: Cheek to Cheek [12]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 14:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3771097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winratiner/pseuds/winratiner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>一切都重回原点。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Judas

Chapter 12-Judas  
索林冷静得自己都害怕。他一条条浏览新闻，发现记者们对自己的描述无非两种，一种是捧到天上，极尽所能把自己塑造成一个落魄却有远大志向，意图与祖父呛着干的叛逆天才；另一种，占主导地位的说法，则是猜测自己为了回归橡木盾家，暗地中向祖父大献殷勤帮他暗度陈仓的人渣。  
说得好像他们真见过似的。索林摇摇头，瞅了一眼手机，没管它，就这么关着。  
现在自己在世人眼里就是一个做尽世间丧尽天良之事只图回到权贵之家的渣滓。索林不气不恼，人嘴两张皮，上遮天，下盖地，总不能把所有胡说八道小报记者和市井百姓的嘴咬掉吧。清者自清这个道理他太懂了。  
祖父那边，自然有危机公关处理，他做没做过这种事都得他亲自打太极，犯不上消失了十年的自己去掺和。索林明白，自己若此时无论与谁表示出一分亲近，那个人的身份家世铁定会被虎视眈眈的记者们刨出来放在太阳底下晒得不留一丝一毫，他现在倒是不担心奇力菲力，在另一个遥远的城市里的他们——更何况奇力还是未成年——不会因为隔代事说明受到太多的关注。  
瑟兰迪尔。他最担心瑟兰迪尔。  
虽然白天瑟兰迪尔的表现实在让他摸不着头脑，但……  
那应该是最正常的反应了吧。  
他们无亲无故，无牵无挂。  
他们应该算是朋友，不是很熟的那种。  
瑟兰迪尔说，接吻只是追求快感，可他偏偏一厢情愿地认为他们之间更进一步。  
他是不是在找借口骗自己？索林思索着可能性。  
但瑟兰迪尔并没有理由这么做，如果他真的对自己有感觉，一定会张扬地表达出来。瑟兰迪尔与他笔下的人物很相像，爱了的就会抓住。不出手仅仅因为没有感觉。  
所以……或许这是个机会。远离瑟兰迪尔，远离不可能得到回应的爱恋。  
索林曾经如此信誓旦旦，相信自己一定会得到回应，相信自己会等得到瑟兰迪尔，一直陪伴他，但此时此刻他不想再等下去，更不愿意因为片刻的激情让瑟兰迪尔的身份曝光。他爱他，就算得不到回应，也不能伤害他。  
这是一个两清的好机会。  
毕竟自己已经得到了他的吻，就像做了一个美梦，现在梦醒了，他亦没有什么好可惜的。  
\----  
越怕什么越来什么。索林被瑟兰迪尔气势汹汹的敲门声吓了一跳，要知道，瑟兰迪尔平时可是一个连门铃都按得轻手轻脚优雅之极的人，这回干脆连门铃都省了，狠拍索林家房门，大有把门卸下来的趋势。  
索林赶紧开门放这祖宗进门，一进门瑟兰迪尔要账一般往沙发上一坐：“你为什么不接受埃尔隆德的邀请？当个缩头乌龟有意思吗？”  
“我不愿意牵连到身边的人！我的一言一行，甚至我的通讯记录，都会受到监控！”索林大声回答，“埃尔隆德也好，比尔博也好，现在离我越远越安全！你，尤其是你！你真的不应该与我见面！不想身败名裂的话就赶紧离开！”他声音敦厚有力，近乎咆哮，有种不得不服从的力量。瑟兰迪尔见他反应如此之大，想反驳，却无从下口。索林说的对。  
瑟兰迪尔不能暴露身份，他要永远生活在阴影中，他要维持这个微妙的平衡。接近索林就等于向全世界呼喊“我还好好地活着，狗仔队们来挖掘我的故事！”，后果，他承担不起。他不能辜负埃尔隆德对自己的信任，不能让莱戈拉斯受到自己的牵连。  
可他也不想见到索林成为万夫所指。  
他把索林载到袋底洞后，立刻拨通埃尔隆德电话，让他准备好一切可能会动用到的资源，替索林摆平他无法摆平的一切，比如奇力的学业问题，比如索林的新工作。他的行为几近疯狂，他自己并没有察觉，就好像出了事的是自己。  
正因为如此，他才不曾尊重索林的想法。索林想得比他周到得多，看得比他长远得多。  
索林的性格，他也大体有了解，自尊，正直，知恩，刚烈。他早该想到索林会选择类似自我毁灭的这条路，拒绝埃尔隆德实在是情理之中。  
那么是不是意味着他又要和自己分别？  
“那你……自己一个人……”瑟兰迪尔开口，他的声音颤抖到自己都不愿意相信，一向冷静的自己近乎被因为刚刚一闪而过的念头击垮。  
“瑟兰，”索林在瑟兰迪尔面前单膝跪下，这是他第一次用这种姿势这种语气跟他讲话，眼里满是真挚：“要知道，你是埃尔隆德的弟弟，与我这样的问题人物太近，无论于你还是于他，甚至对莱戈拉斯，无疑等于引火烧身，我在乎你，在乎所有帮助过我的人，我不愿意看到有人由于我，打破了原有的平静生活，经过多年之前的闹剧，我懂得平静的生活有多么珍贵，你值得那样的生活……这次，橡木盾家的事情实在闹得太大，我没有自信会像从前那样爬起后健步如飞，我甚至不知到我是否还能在这座城市里待下去……”  
“别说……别说……”瑟兰迪尔忍不住双手捧住索林的脸，他皱眉，鼻子有酸意，他知道索林要道歉，可他不愿意听，为何要为别人的错误负责？为什么因为一个姓氏，就要承受不属于他的沉重？“别说，求你，别说出口……”  
“抱歉，我不能作为你的朋友陪伴在你身边，我很抱歉。”  
当说出“朋友”二字的时候，索林感觉自己的心似乎被什么人捏了一把。  
到最后还是不能告诉你，告诉你我爱你。  
但正因为我爱你，所以不能让你再困扰。  
他们就保持这个动作，二人并没有感觉有多么奇怪，多么地不合时宜，多么不符合朋友关系。  
但他们只是朋友，只是朋友。纵然坦诚相见过无数次，纵然你情我愿暧昧无限，中间的一层窗纸还是死死封住。  
一个不言爱，一个不信意。  
“不会的……”瑟兰迪尔直视索林的蓝眼睛，“相信我，我会让你得到应有的。”  
索林摇摇头，他在瑟兰迪尔的眼中看到自己的倒影，他多么希望瑟兰迪尔的眼中能一直只有自己：“我得过隐居生活了——你要学会好好照顾自己，别再饥一顿饱一顿，肉多点不是坏事。”说罢自嘲般干巴巴笑了几声，“或许……我是说或许，在我祖父的事情结束后，给我三四年，慢慢恢复名誉，那之后咱们还能再聚一起。”  
只要那时候你还记得我。  
只要那时候你的身边没有一个能够让你停留目光的人。  
瑟兰迪尔眼睛里闪起点点希望之光：“你当真？”  
索林将瑟兰迪尔鬓边一缕金发别到他耳后：“只要你不嫌弃我曾是个没有名誉的人。”  
“三到六个月，”瑟兰迪尔起身，他伸手把索林拉起来，“我会让你远离镜头，期间日子或许会苦，可终究会好起来。你并不是独活。”他凭借身高优势，用食指拂过索林的脸：“我有耐心，我可以等，等你能光明正大与我见面的那天。”  
索林被他莫名其妙的自信逗乐了：“你就一写小说的，难不成得给我写一部小说供后世给我平反？”  
瑟兰迪尔苦笑：“这你管不着，流言活不过一百天。”  
“心意我领了，但……我更希望你能回到安定的生活里。”索林点点头。  
瑟兰迪尔没有再坐，他与索林告别。  
“电话我会定期打，别再瞎关机了。”瑟兰迪尔给了索林一个拥抱。  
索林笑着抱回来：“我们还是暂时从对方的生活中消失得好。”  
毕竟，只有我一个人不想做朋友，你我都没有自由，这太残忍。  
\---  
于是他们二人再无交集。  
瑟兰迪尔说的三个月过去，媒体果然不再关注索林，每每报道，都是轻描淡索尔还在打太极写一笔略过。  
索林过够了阴影中的生活，他打算重新开始。  
祖父在最新的公开露面时，面对记者扔出的大堆问题，只回答了一句“不愿意再听到关于索林的问题，他早已不是橡木盾家的人。你们这些记者与其打探无关人等的生活，不如动用你们无孔不入的侦探能力，查查是谁提供了虚假消息想让橡木盾家倒霉。”顺便还骂了一下LGBT群体。  
突然间，镜头都消失了。  
既然当事人都这么说了，索林身上挖掘不出惊天新闻，他便失去了价值，索林终于能够安心开始找新工作。  
专业对口？去他妈的专业。  
现在谁敢用他？毕竟他身上流的血有索尔的一份。水落石出前，哪个医院，哪个研究所敢要他？  
林谷科技想都别想，索林好不容易习惯了远离瑟兰迪尔的生活。他不想重蹈覆辙，他也好，瑟兰迪尔也好，是时候重新起航，找个对的人，平平淡淡过一辈子。  
他办理了一个新手机号，并没有告诉瑟兰迪尔号码，并嘱托比尔博和甘道夫这样的大嘴巴千万千万不要泄露出去，二人在被逼对天发誓后，只得闭嘴。  
虽然索林有时候会梦着瑟兰迪尔醒来，想念他的唇，想念他的体温，想念他不经意间流露出的温柔微笑，但一切已经结束。  
他在菲力的介绍下，到一家海鲜店工作。  
老板的儿子贝恩和菲力是大学同学，严格来讲，菲力救过贝恩的性命。  
那次菲力大学组织春游，贝恩不知怎么被车撞了，急需AB型RH（-）血，菲力站出来说来用我的我就是，就这么着把濒死的贝恩救了回来。  
贝恩老爸巴德知道索林需要一份工作，爽快答应儿子的请求，他对索林说可能得辛苦你送外卖，现在小姑娘都点名要长得好看的，我这边都是歪瓜裂枣你就是大救星。索林笑道这还算累吗我能干。  
同时比尔博也邀请索林到酒吧里临时驻场，周末场，一周演两个晚上。  
索林想了想，还是答应了，但是提出如果瑟兰迪尔来，他立马走人。  
比尔博答应了。  
但是瑟兰迪尔似乎改了性情，比尔博说有日子没见他人了，似乎和埃尔隆德在忙活什么，日子过得挺滋润的，你不要有负担，人家没了你也挺好。  
当然最后一句是玩笑话，比尔博连瑟兰迪尔的面都没见几次。  
自此，索林的人生轨迹改变，似乎与从前完全脱轨，或者说是走上了正轨。  
三个月，又过三个月，一眨眼又接近一年。  
奇力和菲力在新的城市里过得很不错，奇力交往到新的朋友，也没有见到哥哥女朋友，他成绩一直很好，是菲力和索林的骄傲。  
索林也认识了很多性格迥异却值得交往的朋友，他认为忙碌的生活辛苦却满足，有时候他会想起瑟兰迪尔，他和那个金发如精灵的男人之间，就像一场梦，他们在梦里拥抱，接吻，做爱，梦醒了，他依旧是高高在上锦衣玉食的富家公子，自己则是被驱逐出门看尽人间冷暖的低贱存在。他们之间，已经结束了。  
曾经拥有，不在乎往后。  
-END-


End file.
